Trying: The musicial
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is the Emison Musical which will be full of one shots where Allie or Emily will be singing... I take requests if it fits.
1. try

_Trying: The Musicial_

_By_

_TheOCRayne15_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**This is a sneak perview for an Emison Story called Guardians I am working on that but it needs research. It will debut in 2015. **_

_**This story has nothing to do with Guardians . **_

_**This will be a series of Emison One-shot. This is my version of the 100th episode. **_

_IT was Karaoke night and Alison was going to do something she never thought she were. After admitting to Emily about the kisses, she needed to follow up. She was going to do something totally crazy and her focus was to get Emily's attention that she wants her heart. Alyson walked in and Emily saw the blonde come in then took one of the books to look for a song. _

_"What the hell is she doing here?" Paige asked and Emily had no idea but walked up to Alison. _

_"Ali, what are you doing here?" Emily asked and Alison just smiled, "After what I said, I wanted to follow up on that..." Alison showed the band and Em asked, "You could sing?" _

_"I'm up next and I promised I won't start with Paige or anyone else but you have to hear this." Alyson told Emily and walked up to the stage. It was a soft Piano that started and Alyson looked at Emily then said, "This is for you." _

_Alyson-_

_Ever wonder about what I'm doing_

_How it all turned to lies_

_Sometimes I think_ _that it's better __that I __ never ask why_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try try try_

_Gotta get up and try try try_

_You gotta get up and try try try_

_Emily got the just of the song that a relationship is never easy and when it comes to Allie that's an understatment. This was the most honest she ever heard Alyson be. . _

_Alyson-_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

_More than just a couple times_

_Why do we fall in love so easy_

_Even when it's not right_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try try try_

_Gotta get up and try try try_

_You gotta get up and try try try_

_Alyson began to walk towards Emily and Ms. Field couldn't believe how forward Allie was. Whether it was to show Paige up or Whatever. What was going on was so real. _

_Alyson Sings_

_Ever worried that it might be ruined_

_And does it make you wanna cry?_

_When you're out there doing what you're doing_

_Are you just getting by?_

_Tell me are you just getting by by by_

_Emily didn't care who was sitting next to her because she stood face to face with Allie then grabed the microphone. _

_Alyson/Emily Sings:_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try try try_

_Gotta get up and try try try_

_You gotta get up and try try try_

_Gotta get up and try try try_

_Gotta get up and try try try_

_You gotta get up and try try try_

_Gotta get up and try try try_

_The auidence clapped and Alyson went to the stage. She gave back the microphone, smiled and began to walk home. Em wanted to run after her but the smile on her face wanted to save it for later. _

_Later on that night after Alyson's run in with Mona. She told the Liars everything she said and of course about the slap, they weren't happy about it but according to the detail it sounded like the truth. Alyson was with Emily in the bed and the blonde asked, "What did you thnk about the song?" Emily looked at Alyson and said, "That was the most honest...It was really Good Allie." _

_"Being around me Em means that I'm going to drive me crazy but I want you with me and I'm going to tell you this when it comes to your attention, I won't be nice to Paige if she's going against me. I will try not to be dirty about it, I'll try but I won't make a promise." Alyson said and Emily picked her up then gave her a passionate kiss. _

_She lays her down on the bed and they had sex for the first time which was everything Emily as well as Alyson ever wanted. _

_The next morning, Emily parked the girl and opened the door for Allie as they walked together.. The girls were speechless and Aria asked, "What are you two doing?" _

_Emily told Aria, "We're trying." _


	2. Oh SherrieAllieEmily

_Trying: The Musicial_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Author's Notes: _

_THe song and video is based of Steve's Perry song, "Oh Sherrie." _

_This is an A.U of the moment in the Christmas Episode. _

_Part Two_

_Emily heard about music videos back in the old days but the concept about still having feelings for the bad influence was alive and well. According to her friends as well as herself, Allie ws A but Em can't stop how she feels and then the announcement was made of Allie's arrival. Her new puppets walked first and Emily grabbed the mircophone ...She walked up and sang..."You should have been gone..." _

_Emily SIngs_

_Knowing how I made you feel_

_And I should've been gone_

_After all your words of steel_

_Oh, I must have been a dreamer_

_(Must have been a dreamer I know)_

_And I must've been someone else_

_(Someone else)_

_And we should be over_

_(Over now)_

_Emily walked up the first two step and looked right at Allie_

_Emily Sings:_

_Oh Allie, our love holds on, holds on_

_(Our love holds on, holds on)_

_Oh Allie, our love holds on, holds on_

_(Our love holds on, holds on)_

_Allie Sings:_

_But I want to let go_

_You'll go on hurtin' me_

_Emily Sings:_

_You'd be better off alone_

_If I'm not who you thought I'd be_

_They both began to walk to each other step by step. _

_Allie Sings:_

_But you know that there's a fever_

_(There's a fever I know)_

_That you'll never find nowhere else_

_(Nowhere, nowhere else)_

_Can't you feel it burnin' on and on_

_Allie Sings:_

_Oh Em, our love holds on, holds on_

_(Our love holds on, holds on)_

_Oh Em, our love holds on, holds on_

_(Our love holds on, holds on)_

_Oh Emily_

_As the instrumental goes, they argue in the middle of the stairs and Allie grabs Emily's then plant a big one on her lips. "That wasn't for practice..." Allie said_

_Allie Sings:_

_But I should've been gone_

_Long ago, far away_

_Emily Sings_

_And you should've been gone_

_Now, I know you'd lie to stay_

_Allie Sings_

_Oh Em, our love holds on, holds on_

_(Our love holds on, holds on)_

_Emily Sing back:_

_Oh Allie, our love holds on, holds on_

_(Our love holds on, holds on)_

_"I love you Allie and it kills me to know you're A." Emily said and Allie gave her such a heart broken look. "Just say something or I'm really giving up on you." Emily tolld Allie and the Blonde responded, "I'm not A." _

_It was a daydream and Paige shook Emily out of it as Alison hadn't come down, it was all a dream_


	3. On My Own

_Trying: THe Musicial_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Three_

_**Author's notes: Not that much sonfic in this one but it's sweet and Allie does sing.**_

_A break from A means Emily could actually pay attention to her school work as she was watching Les MIserables. She's with Paige but it was something about that song, "On my Own." that made her miss Allie so bad. _

_The paper for school was for her to pick a song from the movie, how is it simlar to something that's going on in your life? How is it different? She was trying to listen to the song just one time through without crying and then there was a knock at the door. It was Spencer who saw what Emily was watching. _

_"Oh, that assignment." Spencer said and Emily responded, "Yeah that assignment." _

_Emily slump on the couch and Spencer knew the awful truth. Her heart and soul was so with Allie but she does love Paige. _

_"You want to talk about it." Spencer asked her and Emily responded, "Seeing she's still alive Spence, I should be happy and I want answers so badly, I'm not happy because if she comes back then..." _

_"She'll be right there and Paige hates her. It hurts sometimes being In love with one person when your soul belongs to someone." Em told her and Spencer paused then commented, "The only person that's ever gave me a clear definition of what love is suppose to be is Toby. He accepts me for everything and Yes Paige is a great person but Em sometimes the heart what it wants. The thing that sucks the most is that you won't know unless she's here, who will you choose? I'll make a promise to you, if we get Allie home then after she tells us everything. I will make damn sure you make a clear cut decision on who it will be." Emily gave Spencer a big hug as they continue watching Les Miserables and then the girls heard someone walked down the stairs.. _

_The two of them turned to see Allie standing there. _

_"Allie!" Emily yelled from across the room and Spencer was amazed about this appearance. "I just wanted to see you and I overheard that." Allie said to Emily and Spencer. _

_"Whose after you?" Emily asked and Allie responded, "I don't know! I've had A on my ass before the night in the barn." _

_"Wait! A was toturing you before us." Spencer said and Allie shook her head yes. _

_"Oh my God." Emily said and Spencer responded, "Why didn't..." _

_"I was really trying to keep you safe so I figure if I didn't say anything then A weren't come after the four of you. I know I'm a horrible person but in my fuck up mind that makes sense." Allie told the girls and Spencer responded, "We have to know more." _

_"I promise when it's safe, I will find a way to get to you." Allie said and she looked at Emily. Allie kissed Emily in front of her and stopped. She looked at Emily and said, "You ruin everything because it's not about loyality with you, it's this part where my heart is all torn up without you. I'm sorry for not being here except for the time at the barn, your house, Hanna's hospital room and Aria's room. I was running for my life and I didn't give a damn but I want to come home and if that happens I'm not going to stop until you're with me." _

_Allie- (Sings)_

_Still I say, stil say..._

_There's a way for us.._

_Allie went back out through the back and the girls looked at each other. _  
_"__**But finally if you dare to love, it's going to be her." **__Spencer said and Emily to her friend. "N'Sync." Spencer answered. _


	4. Thousand years

_Trying: The Musicial_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Four_

_When Alyson woke up from that morning after being honest about her run-in with Mona and being rewarded with a passionate filled night with Emily. She stir and snuggle with Em then whispered, "We should ditch school." _

_"We have to get up." Emily said to Allie and Alyson responded, "That was the best night ever." Emily turned around and was surpised to hear that. "Really?" Emily asked and Allie commented, "You took time with my body, you made sure I moan and then you did. I never had that before and I wanna to do it again. I want to date you." _

_Emily thought this was moving fast but Allie then said, "But you can't get over Paige that quickly..." Allie sat up and Emily did the same thing. _

_"I wish I could but you were gone." Emily said to Allie and the Blonde responded, "I'm going to tell you that I plan to fight for you but You have to know I'm Allie, I don't fight fair." _

_Emily knows that for a fact that she doesn't and Allie commented, "You have no reason to ever trust that I have feelings for you or want you. I understand that Em but I'm not going to totally nuture myself because you are who I want." Allie was about to get out of the bed and Emily held her hand then pulled her half-naked body to her. She then kissed sweetly and then full on passion which follow a wave of initmacy. _

_When they got up, they went to school and Paige saw the two of them holding hands. She walked by them and Paige said, "I guess you made your choice." _

_Emily tried to avoid the fight and Paige grabbed a hold of her. "Hey! Get off of her..."Ally fought the urge to scream the word PIGSKIN. Em caught that Alyson actually didn't do it as she yanked her arm away and yelled, "Why Emily? Why did you choose the same person who has cause so much damage to so many people?" _

_"Because I believe she's change and not only that...At least she's never hide the fact that she can be a terrible person and yes my friends lie but you swore to keep my secret then backstabbed me!" Emily said and then walked up to Paige. "You know what? Ezra got shot and that's on you because maybe if you didn't drop that letter...No one were had followed us." Emily said and added, "It's over Paige, I'm with her..." _

_Allie took Em's hand and walked with her then got out her Mp3 and put earbuds in Allie's ears. Allie paused and gave Emily a look...Allie listened to the chorus and sang with it..._

_Allie Sings: _

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_"Is that too mushy for you?_

_" Emily said to Allison and the blonde commented, "Maybe a little." They were kissing in the hallway and everybody stare as Spencer and Aria walked in on them. "Guys I'm all for PDA but you keep this up they might charge seats." Spencer said and Aria responded, "I think it's sweet." Aria wanted to have the attention away from her since she slept with Ezra. _


	5. Saving me

_Trying: The Musicial_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Five_

_Ever since the girls came back to Rosewood, Emily's love life has been in limbo and with no A around the Liars could just be teenagers now. All the skletions out but had no idea that the biggest gesture of love to happened to any of the four of them was going to take place tonight. _

_The girls were at a date auction party to raise money for Prom, Spencer has raised one hundred and fifty dollars thanks to Toby, Aria got three hundred dollars and Hanna was the highest with four hundred. _

_Thanks to duel bids between Lucas, Caleb and Travis. It came down to Emily fields and the guys started then Paige began to start with two hundred dollars and everything seemed quiet but then someone shouted, __**" Two hundred and fify dollars." **_

_Allie stood there with a black sequin dress and heels looking like Miranda Lambert. Paige then bet two hundred and seventy five dollars then Allie slowly walked to the stage. "Three hundred and fifty dollars." Allie said and thanks to her mother's earrings she got from the will, it was doing some good after being pawned. _

_Paige then upped it to three hundred and seventy-five dollars as Allie made her way over, she turned to Paige and said, "Really?" _

_"Five hundred dollars, an apology right here and a song in front of everyone here which is half the town Em." Allie said and Paige responded, "Five hundred and twenty dollars plus a song and anything Em because we're meant to be together not Allie and you." _

_"I repeat, really? Seven hundred dollars..." she said them slammed the money on the table and review the terms again as the audience went wild. "Wait!" Emilly yelled stenly and added, "I want to hear the aplogy first." _

_"Emily Fields, I was taught by my mother to show no emotion because it was weak but that sucks. It closed me out to all the wonderful things I could have and made me feel like I didn't need anyone but I need you. I love our friends but I love you more because I went through hell these two years and I prayed for a second chance to tell you how I feel. You have the softest lips in the world and all these girls should take tips from you. You're not naive Emily fields, you are this hot amazon woman and I know I don't deserve it but I'm asking you anyway to accept my I'm sorry and my song..." Allie said and nodded to the band. _

_**Allie Sings:**_

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come, please, I'm callin'_

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin' (I'm fallin'), I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_She begins to get on stage and Paige begins to rush Allie then Toby and Ezra block her off trying to calm her down. _

_**Allie Sings:**_

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Come, please, I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin' (I'm fallin'), I'm fallin'_

_Emily smile and begins to walks to Allie. _

_**Allie Sings:**_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_As the bridge plays, Paige screamed at Emily that this was a trick and the look in Allie's eyes was something she never saw. It even made the Liars happy to see it. _

_**Allie sings:**_

_And all I need is you_

_Come, please, I'm callin'_

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_**Emily Sings:**_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_**Allie Sings:**_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_The crowd erupted and Emily had Allie's cheeks then kissed her in front of everyone as the Liars rooted them on. "I love you Em." Allie said and Em responded, "I love you too Allie." _

_The following morning, Allie was lying on the bench with Emily and the blonde told the brunette. "Oh God, how many papers do we thnk we made?" Allie asked and Emily commented, "Well we're national news." Allie looked at Em and tried hiding her face. "I'm just kidding." Emily said and Allie looked up at her, "I don't know what realtionships are like so I'm going to take my cue from you." Allie told Emily and she responded to her blonde, "Well moments like these are a good start." _


	6. The Way

_Emily was silent on the car ride after Alyson's encounter with Mona and told her exactly what happened Plus Ali's insulting comments, the "Loser Mona" comment and the slap in the face. She told the truth and Ali looked over to see how quiet Em was. _

"_Are you okay Em?" Allie asked and Emily shook her head yes then they went inside Em's house. As they went in the bedroom, it was Allie who sat down. _

"_I'm upset about what you said but Mona has that effect on people.." Emilly told Allie and the blonde took that in. "Paige lost it when I told her that it was officially over and…" Em told her Allie and the blonde responded, "Is it because…" _

"_Partly it isn't because of what you told me and I feel horrible for admitting this but just seeing you made me realize, she was a stand-in for the real thing. I was so ready to give up on her after senior year; I weren't do that if I loved her." Emily asked and turned around. _

_I'm not the authority on the subject but I think if you love someone then you don't give up. I did, I ran away and I regret that decision but in a way it's made me see what was right in front of me. I'll go wherever you want, whenever you want me too…" Allie told Emily and the swimmer sat across from her. _

"_We make sure this thing with A is totally over and we just leave. Make sure we tell our friends and just go wherever we want." Emily said and Allie lips made the usual Allie smile. _

_Instantly they began to kiss which was sweet, it became intense and then coated the other with heavy passion with their lips. Alison was overwhelmed on how experience Emily was and that made Ali feel almost submissive for Em to do whatever she wanted. _

_They made out then the tops came off, they exchange pleasurable oral stimulation from each other with their mouths and orgasms were exchanged. _

_The next morning Allie woke up first and had a big smile on her face then wrapped her arms around Emily. Allie wanted to surprised Emily with a mushy moment_

_Allie Sang in a whisper:_

_**You give me that kinda something**_  
_**Want it all the time, need it every day**_  
_**On a scale of one to ten I'm at hundred**_  
_**Never get enough, I can't stay away**_

_**If you want it, I got it, I got it every day**_  
_**You can get whatever you need from me**_  
_**Stay by your side I'll never leave you**_  
_**And I ain't going away cause you're a keeper**_

_**So don't you worry, baby you got me**_  
_**You got a bad girl, just admit it**_  
_**You got my heart, don't know how you did it**_  
_**And I don't care who sees it babe**_  
_**I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me**_

_**I love the way, I love the way**_  
_**Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way**_  
_**The way I love you**_

_**Ooh it's so crazy you get my heart jumpin'**_  
_**When you put your lips on mine**_  
_**And honey it ain't a question **_  
_**Cause boy I know just what you like**_

_**So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday**_  
_**Be your lover and friend, you'll find it all in me**_  
_**Stay by your side, **_

_**I'll never leave you**_  
_**Said I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper**_

_**So don't you worry, baby you got me**_  
_**You got a bad girl, just admit it**_  
_**You got my heart, don't know how you did it (HEY)**_  
_**And I don't care who sees it babe**_  
_**I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me**_

_**I love the way, I love the way**_  
_**Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way**_  
_**The way I love you**_

"_Not A bad mushy moment and you could sing" Emily said genuinely surprised and Allie responded, "I don't know what a relationship is, Can you show me?" "Always." Emily told her blonde and so they got up for school._

_Everyone notice as they walked down the halls, Emison was holding each other's hand but it was Spencer who said something. "So I take it you two are together." Hanna was hung-over and added, "Bout fucking time." Aria agreed and they all walked to see Mona as she went off about what Alyson said, then played the tape. The girl's reaction was annoyed with Allie and then Emily stepped up. _

"_What Allie said was wrong? Did you forget the part when you corner her in the Church? Did you leave out the part when you corner her at the graveyard when she was visiting her mom?" Mona asked and Paige comment, "Shut up and stop protecting that skank!" _

_Spencer stepped up and said, "Paige don't tell Emily to fucking shut up. Do we need to go into details how you shove her FUCKING HEAD UNDER WATER!" _

_Paige was rather quiet and Allie then stood up, "You know what? I'm still that bitch inside and if you want come at me please do but leave my friends and girlfriend out of it!" Allie yelled and the blonde made sure Paige hear that last part. _

_The crowd slowly disappeared one by one with Mona and Allie standing face to face. They didn't break a gaze and Mona walked off first. _

_Allie turned to her friends and Aria said, "Senior year should be fun." _


	7. Say Something

_Trying: The Musicial_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Seven_

**_Author's Notes: Ladies and Gentlemen the Emison Theme song_**

_Alison must have played that song for the fifteenth time because this was possibly the only way she could convey her feeling for Emily. Em who was standing in her doorway and listen to the song, Alison didn't hear Emily around the corner…_

_**Alison Sings:**_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'll be the one, if you want me to_  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Emily saw Alison was holding a picture of her as she stood in the hallway_

_**Alison Sings:**_

_And I am feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl_

_Alison knew she could have been together with Emily but Em wasn't comfortable with herself. Allie could have given her the strength and maybe she weren't felt the need to get back at Jenna._

_**Alison Sings:**_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_She paused for a moment thinking what she was going to say. _

_**Alison Sings:**_

_You're the one that I love_  
_And I shouldn't have saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_And anywhere, I would have followed you_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_Say something..._

_This was the most passionate Alison has ever been and Emily quietly left then went to the Brew. Emily was distressed afterwards and Spencer walked to her. _

"_Are you okay Em?" Spencer asked and Emily shook her head. "I was going over Allie's house and she was singing with a picture of me in her hand. The song was playing on repeat so I don't think it was stage. It's horrible to think that way but it's Allie." _

_"What was she singing?" Spencer asked and Emily responded, "Say something." _

"_Wow." Spencer impressed and commented, "Giving the lyrics of the song…..Wow." _

"_I can't tell her I heard her sing and ran away." Emily responded and Spencer told her to make a gesture. _

"_Spence I can't sing…" Emily said and Spencer responded, "Sometimes it's not about the skill but the emotion." Emily was going to go and find that song….._

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**This will be a chapter that will never be finish but I challenge anyone to continue it. **_


	8. Bittersweet sympony

_Trying: The Musical _

_By_

_TheOcRayne15 _

_Part Eight_

**_Author Notes: I challenge anyone to write a one-shot after this...You'll see and Bittersweet symphony is from the Verve._**

_Emily text her girlfriend….__**"Studying right now and I can't when you are being so you…" Emily text to Allie and then she looked up to see Mona standing right there. **_

"_How may I help you Mona?" Emily asked and Mona responded, "You have to be by far the best out of the four of them because you defend them and they do the same. I made you stronger which I'm still claiming too and yet you're dating Alison." _

"_You don't know anything about the two of us." Emily said and Mona took that into consideration. "That might be true; can you really say she's change?" Mona asked and Emily responded, "How about you Mona? There have been several times that you wanted us to believe that you could change. Were we wrong?" _

"_That's true…" Mona said and Emily interrupted, "Have you ever believed that you are worth to be loved despite the kind of person you are? I could have closed myself off after Maya and Paige…Paige isn't a saint. I want to be with Allie and if it's a mistake then I'm wrong. I know who she is, I know what she's capable of but I love her anyway. I pray one day you could find that for yourself." Emily said and sat back down. _

"_You may not believe me but you are actually my favorite next to Hanna. The only time I ever was close to loving a woman is Hanna and Allie took her away, I just wanted her to be happy but with me….Then Caleb came along and then four of you then I lost her. It's too late now and so I have to deal with it." Mona said and Emily wanted to tell her to go away. "It's not too late Mona." Emily said and added, "With Allie she's a million different people every day but she's worth it." Mona took that in and got up then said, "I really want you to be careful Em; I hope you could believe that." Mona then walked off and stood outside the Brew because it wasn't Hanna who she likes, it was Emily. _

_**Mona Sings as she walks to the car: **_

_No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no_

_Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

_No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold_

_But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
_

_As Mona left, there was Allie going into the Brew with white roses and Mona hated the blonde even more._


	9. Chapter 9Pt 1- No Handlebars

_Trying: The Musical_

_By_

_TheOCRayne15_

_Part Nine_

_**Author's Notes: This is going to be a three-parter with no one singing the song just having it play within the story….These next three parts is the finale…..**_

_Alison D. has never been more cocky has life has gone great being a retired Gambler to a morning show host. So she played the intro to her show…_

_**I can ride my bike with no handlebars**_  
_**No handlebars, no handlebars**_  
_**I can ride my bike with no handlebars**_  
_**No handlebars, no handlebars**_

_**Look at me, look at me**_  
_**Hands in the air like it's good to be**_  
_**Alive and I'm a famous rapper**_  
_**Even when the paths are all crookedly**_

_**I can show you how to do-si-do**_  
_**I can show you how to scratch a record**_  
_**I can take apart the remote control**_  
_**And I can almost put it back together**_

_"This is the Football season and this is Don't Gamble on the truth. I'm Alyson D. now before I start my podcast I want you to know that the title means what I say is the truth and don't bet against me. Now please if you disagree, using the word Bitch will not be considered insulting because you are calling me by my middle name._

_We're talking about the Football season and some of you have this insane idea that the Jets will advance against the Chiefs. The Chiefs have been consistently mediocre for years but the Jets have just been bad and New York you can't blame Mark Sanchez anymore. He's the Eagles problem and the Chiefs just choke, so in conclusion the Jets will be gone. Who disagrees with me?" Alyson asked and the Caller talked about how the Jets have a winning record this year while the Chiefs lost to them in the regular season. _

_"Okay the purpose of the regular season is to see who goes to Super Bowl but when the postseason begins what you did between September through December means nothing. Jets have Michael Vick and he's like a freshman virgin who couldn't hit that spot on a girl with Yahoo maps. Believe me that's why I'm gay because I could and done that with my girlfriend. Now if you think they could win...What drugs are you taking? Are they legal? I hate you now because you wasted two minutes of air time and I could be talking to intelligent callers. Next caller my brain cells are melting from your question all ready." Alyson said and then fifteen more calls annoyed Alyson even further as she took a break. She waves at her girlfriend Emily and let's her in. _

_"Babe I know it's your 11 month sobriety from gambling, you do realize that people will find out who you are? Where you live? And please stop talking about our sex life on the air. You're acting like a frat boy." Emily told and Alyson responded, "First off fraternity boys don't have this..."Alyson stripped her dress off and bra to show her tits. "I have a twitter account they know who I am." Emily lean over and gave Alyson a kiss then Alyson's hair was pulled by Emily. Alison let her Werecat show and Emily kissed her neck..._

_Why was Emily so relaxed? _


	10. Chapter 10Pt 2 Rock Superstar

_Trying: The musicial_

_By_

_TheOCRayne15_

_**Part Ten**_

_**11 months ago...**_

_Alyson kissed the computer screen as she loved looking at her bank account which was approaching the half-way point to ten thousand dollars. Spencer were watching this love affair while Ali was blasting Rock Superstar…_

_**So you wanna be a rock superstar and live large?**_  
_**A big house, five cars, you're in charge**_  
_**Comin' up in the world, don't trust nobody**_  
_**Got to look over your shoulder constantly**_

_**I remember the days when I was a young kid growin' up**_  
_**Lookin' in the mirror, dreamin' about blowin' up**_  
_**The rock crowds, make money, chill with the honeys**_  
_**Sign autographs and whatever the people want from me**_

_**It's funny how impossible dreams manifest**_  
_**And the games that be comin' with it**_  
_**Nevertheless, you got to go for the gusto**_  
_**But you don't know about the blood, sweat**_  
_**And tears and losin' some of your peers**_

_"Allie do you want us to leave you alone with the laptop?" Spencer asked and Alyson responded, "Spence I am one month away from turning this to ten thousand dollars. Despite the morons who believe Payton is going to win, I see the future." Allie told Spencer and the smart one commented, "You just like living on that edge..." _

_"And it's comments like that which makes me believe you are getting ready for your life of mini-vans, play-dates and knife across the neck at thirty." Alyson said and Spencer responded, "Before I hit 30, I'll keep your ass safe from tax evasion as well as being beaten down by Hunters that want to skin you alive." Alyson gave her an angry meow on that. _

_Hanna walked into the room with Caleb and he said, "Kissing your money again." _

_"The best boyfriend and girlfriend in the world is my money. However I'm open to change" Alyson said and Caleb responded, "You need to get out more." _

_"No I need Emily Fields with me all the time." Allie said and Hanna responded, "Well go get it. You can't just clap your hands and we will bring her to you that's called kidnapping." _

_"You don't get it the night where she ripped me, my eyes flashed and she wasn't scared at all. There's something there and it's not about keeping my enemies close, it's more than that." Alyson said and Spencer responded, "You flashed your kitty eyes at her. We have to keep you safe that means." _

_"She didn't freak but we been doing this banter and I don't smell hunter on her." Alyson told everyone and Hanna responded, "Maybe we should go to the Diner and see you get shot down again." _

_"Actually Allie I might have a way for you to score points with her." Caleb said. _


	11. ch11pt3 The Heart wants what it wants

_Trying: The Musicial_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Eleven_

_**Author's Notes: This Finale will know be a five-parter, this is part Three**_

_Emily felt a little lost as of late and she was looking at this tattoo she had on the back of her shoulder ever since she was sixteen. It was never chosen for her, it was something that she wanted and that's because there's never been a time where she never saw that symbol. She looked up at the mirror and realizes that her break was over. She was hoping that a certain blonde were want to come to eat here today because ever since Emily verbally ripped Alyson for betting against her college hoops team that Em played on, she can't stop thinking of her. _

_Never in Emily's life did she ever think she were meet a were cat because of her heritage that dates back to Egyptian times. Her line has always been linked to them and almost paired with them through centuries. The symbol is meant for one to be mated with bast's child for life and that night when Alyson flashed her eyes. Emily was lost in them and saw the symbol of her pupils that matched the tattoo...Emily knew Alyson was hers but didn't want to hurt Paige even if she didn't feel it anymore. However Paige was being a raging bitch as of late and very possessive. Allie's charm and grace also her willingness to make amends was really attracting Emily. When she was driving to work early this morning, there was a song that was playing…._

_**Emily Sings: **_

_**You got me sippin' on something**_  
_**I can't compare to nothing**_  
_**I've ever known, I'm hoping**_  
_**That after this fever I'll survive**_  
_**I know I'm acting a bit crazy**_  
_**Strung out, a little bit hazy**_  
_**Hand over heart, I'm praying**_  
_**That I'm gonna make it out alive**_

_**The bed's getting cold and you're not here**_  
_**The future that we hold is so unclear**_  
_**But I'm not alive until you call**_  
_**And I'll bet the odds against it all**_  
_**Save your advice 'cause I won't hear**_  
_**You might be right but I don't care**_  
_**There's a million reasons why I should give you up**_  
_**But the heart wants what it wants**_

_"No sleeping on the job." Paige jokingly said as she walked in and she saw the tattoo on Emily which didn't sit well with her. "You should really cover that up!" Paige said aggressively and Emily turned around then replied, "The manager doesn't have a problem with it." "Well I do and I'm your girlfriend." Paige said and Emily giggle then said, "Ex-girlfriend." Emily then walked off feeling good to bluntly break-up with Paige and left. _


	12. Update

_Trying_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part 12_

_Author's Notes:_

_The little series I said was going to end this fiction is cancelled and the next part which will be release after PLL on 1/6/15 will have at least 3 new songs..._


	13. Bang Bang

_Trying: The Musicial_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part 13_

_**Author Notes: This is my tribute to Baby's Darth Dalloway with a Kinky twist of I like to be comfy...Sort of...**_

_**Bang Bang is from Jessie J**_

_Alison forgot to give Emily a present as they celebrated there first Christmas together and was debating on said present. She wanted her mother to not think of her as Satan yet but maybe later and she pulled out the over the knee boots. _

_She realize that Em and her are the same size so Alli decide to wear a couple of pairs of thick socks. She put her hair in a ponytails and with her black jeans plus wool jacket. She saw the text from Emily about picking her up and Alli text back, "Don't worry about it babe, I want you to be surpise on what I have on for you..." _

_Emily paused for a moment and Hanna looked over her shoulder. "What does Ali have in mind?" Hanna asked and Emily responded, " I don't know if I should be worried or maybe..." _

_"Whatever Emison magic you do, you keep to yourself..." Hanna told Em and so they left for school. As the girls met at the foot of the stairs, Paige walked to Emily and Ms. Mccluers said, "I want to talk to you." _

_"What is it?" Emily turned to her ex. _

_"Why are you still with Alison? She causes you nothing but trouble all the time." Paige asked and Emily responded, "Because I love her..."_

_"How are all of you okay with it?" Paige asked and Hanna replied, "Look Paige I have issues with it but if Emily is happy then I will support her." _

_"Everyone of our boyfriends slash girlfriends aren't saints but you can't choose who you love..." Spencer said and Paige was about to say something and then the music of Jesse J blasted..._

_**She got a body like an hourglass**_

_**But I can give it to you all the time**_

_**She got a booty like a Cadillac**_

_**But I can send you into overdrive oh**_

_**You've been waiting for that**_

_**Stop, hold up, swing your bat**_

_**See anybody could be bad to you,**_

_**You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah**_

_Alison got out of the car with her bag over her shoulder and Emily realize she forgot her over the knee boots which Allie got for her. She wasn't usually aggressive in the realtionship but couldn't stop herself from walking to her then greet her with an intense and passionate kiss. _

_"I take it you like them on me Em." Alison asked an Emily responded, "I will never be able to wear them unless..." _

_"You think of me...That's excatly how it should be." Ali said and they walked up hand to hand as they went upstairs... "Slut." Paige said and Allie turned around about to hit her. However Paige all ready hit the floor because Emily knocked her on the ass. THe girls couldn't believe it and Emily's hand hurt. _

_"Em we're going to the nurse." Aria said and Spencer went to escort her as Spenncer assured Allie that she's going to follow them. _

_Allie kneel down to Paige and said, "I might be slut but Em sees something in me that she doesn't see in you. I don't deny she was in love with you but she's with me now. If her hand is broken..." Ali then rushed to follow the other two girls as well as Em. _

_Hanna then kneel down and being the kind person she is helped her up then said, "Just move on Paige." Ms. Marlin walked inside with Ali. _


	14. Ghost Whisper(Fight Song)

_Trying: THe Musicial_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part 14_

_Emily and Alison have just got married as they were dancing while everyone was watching the couple. _

_"You know we could sneak out of here and no one will notice us." Emily said to Allie and Allie respodned, "We have to collect our gifts first."_

_"I can't believe your name is now Alison DiLaurentis-Fields." Emily said and Ally reminded her that she has the same last name. "I never thought after every one thought I was dead that I could be actually happy and married to a fucking Amazon." Ali said and Em replied, "Amazon olymplic Swimmer, Top selling author." _

_"My book changes life because every other couple dates a horrible person." Alison said and Emily responded, "But you're not horrible to me." _

_"THat's the other Allie, I'm horrible to everyone else but not you or our kids or our friends." Allie looked over Em's shoulder to see a ghost looking at her. Emily paused and looked over then asked, "Do you see someone?" _

_"My mother and I thought she moved on..." Alison said and Emily replied, "You need to help her move on." Emily still couldn't believe that Allie could see the dead and Hanna walked over to them both. "Allie I'll cut in and you talk to her." Hanna told Allie and kissed Em then walked over to her._

_Hanna and Emily danced then the blonde said, "It's going to be okay Em. I'll be near by if the ghosts gets too much for." _

_"It's just all new to me that you guys could see them." Em told Hanna and the blonde told Emily, "I was born with this gift, when Allie died for two minutes that was enough for her to get the ability." Hanna said and Emily responded, "I'm going to worry about her." _

_"She's all ready going to be fine because of that." Hanna said and Allie stood outside._

_"Do you know how much you have humiliated yourself?" Allie's mom asked and Alison responded, "I married the one I love." _

_"Do you honestly believe she won't leave you because of this curse?" Allie's mom and Alison responded, "Then you clearly don't know Em, mom. She could have run a long time ago but she's here and as soon as I could figure out how I could move you along. I'm going to have one less headache." Jessica smirk because she believed that Allie will never be able to do it. _

_You see when Allie died, something came back in her and Hanna doesn't know. _

_Allie then started speaking in a dead language and a vortex began to form then started to suck Jessica in. "Allie! Please!" Jessica trying to hold on and Allie replied, "Either you move on peacefully or you will be lost forever." Allie stopped it and Jessica huddle in the fetal position. _

_"Stay away from me and my wife." Allie left and she smirk to herself then a lost boy ghost walked to Allie. "Help me." Allie saw the boy and he asked, "Do you know where my mommy is?" _

_"Do you know what your mommy looks like?" Allie asked and then as she came back to the dance. "Hanna I'm pulling the just got married card there's a little boy ghost." Allie said and Hanna sighed then walked away._

_"How did it go?" Emily asked and Allie responded, "We made a compromise. It happened again." The only person Allie has told about being able to speak the dead langauge towards the recently decease is Em. _

_"I can't..." Emily said and Allie commented, "I can't lie to you and so don't make me regret it my staying behind. This is a chance people will kill themselves for and so you are going." _

_"I heard about this ability and I don't want you to hurt yourself." Emily said and Allie told her, "I finally know what love is, it's about being open and honest no matter what, I never thought it's possible. I'll be fine and this feeling you give me..." Alie kissed Emily and then there song, Fight song played. _

_**Emily Sings:**_

_Like a small boat on the ocean_

_Sending big waves into motion_

_Like how a single word_

_Can make a heart open_

_I might only have one match_

_But I can make an explosion_

_**Allie Sings: **_

_And all those things I didn't say_

_Wrecking balls inside my brain_

_I will scream them loud tonight_

_Can you hear my voice?_

_**Emily and Allie Sings:**_

_This time this is my fight song_

_Take back my life song_

_Prove I'm alright song_

_My powers turned on_

_Starting right now I'll be strong_

_I'll play my fight song_

_And I don't really care_

_If nobody else believes_

_Cause I've still got_

_A lot of fight left in me_


	15. What Now

_Trying: The Musicial_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part 15_

_"You don't think your honey,did it? do you?" A voice asked and Mona was standing there a bloody mess. Mona looked down and said, "I know I've haven't changed yet." _

_Emily stood up and looked at Mona standing right there. "I have my doubts." Emily said and Mona folded her arms then looked at Emily. "Blind faith we all have it, Is your eyes wide open about the fact that things don't add up?" Mona asked and Emily replied back, "Things don't add up." _

_"Well it just so happens I like Math." Mona told Emily and Em sat down to say, "A just sent us that message and Ali is jail. When you were A and in Radley the messages stopped for a while and the same with Shania. It's like a pattern and this A is more hands on." _

_"A lot of things happened here and Paige's parents now moved Paige. There's been like a funeral for three other people who died all of a sudden and I know Paige might seemed all fragile but we all know people can act. Sydney and Jenna wanted to be Ali's new BFF all of a sudden and they all dislike Ali.. Maybe they wanted to be spared but back to Paige. The girl has a tempter and you suck in a lot of water because of it. I were like to say you're blind about Ali but you see the bitch clearer then anyone. And seriously hun, I've always wanted to say, Em your not a bad person but have horrible taste in women. I mean terrible, OMG! I got that out of my system. So it could be Paige, Sydney and Jenna also remember Miss Aria Your A Killer Not Ezra's Wife." Mona said and then Emily disappeared. _

_Emily then went downstairs and got into her car then began to drive off because she had some thinking to do._

_**Emily Sings: **_

_**I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat**_

_**I shouldn't be crying**_

_**Tears were for the weaker days, I'm stronger now**_

_**Or so I say, but something's missing**_

_**Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me**_

_**Through the glass of a two-sided mirror**_

_**Whatever it is, it's just laughing at me**_

_**And I just wanna scream**_

_**What now, I just can't figure it out**_

_**What now, I guess**_

_**I'll just wait it out, wait it out**_

_**What now, what now**_

_She hit park and knew that Toby didn't work in the prison, so she walked in and realize Ali could have visitors. So she sat down waiting and Allie was shocked but had that famous smile when she walked to the glass. _

_"So you got A message." Allie simply said and Emily responded, "I know who A is but it's not you." Ali giggled and then sarcastically said, "Careful Em your not doing really good at guessing who A is." _

_"I never been blind to what your capable of; My eyes are wide open with everyone except for one person." Emily paused and Ali picked up on that. _

_"You didn't kill Mona and your not A. I don't know about Bethany but your not A. So I'm sorry and I'm going to prove it." Em said and Ali desperately said, "Em!" _

_Emily put the phone back in the ear and said, "I wasn't here all those times for you, all four of you had to try to find who A is without me. I can't expect things to go back to the way it was but please be careful, i may be pissed you... but I love you." She hung the phone up and went back not looking back at Emily. "I love you too." Emily whispered. _


	16. No song- sequel to last chapter

_Trying: THe Musicial_

_By_

_THeOcrayne15_

_Part 16_

_Emily was dreaming again and right in front of her stood Mona. "Why hide my body Em? Why hide my body?" Mona asked and Emily looked around it was a dark forest. "It's about numbers they could take you anywhere you want to go and make you see anything you need to see. Why my body Em? Why my body?" Mona kept asking. _

_"WHy Paige? Why not Allie she's safe?" Mona asked and Emily couldn't understand why she were say that. "Numbers can take you anywhere, Miss Aria Your A Killer Not Exra's Wife." _

_Emily woke up again and this was the second night in a row that she was seeing Mona. "Miss Aria You A Killer Not Ezra's Wife." Emily whispered to herself and then she walked downstairs to try to get herself something to drink. Em looked out of the window and saw someone standing across the street with a big thick Knife in there left hand. _

_She walked to the phone as the killer walked toward the house and she was going to call the Police. She looked up and the person was banging on the window and with Emily just home, She decide to run back upstairs and then stopped because this might be her chance to clear Ali. She stood face to face between a pane glass with the killer and the one in black breathe on the window then pointed to himself or herself then wrote, "A." _

_THe person took out her phone and Emily raises the phone to her face then step back a few steps. She looked down and saw Maya's Face with a newspaper dated today then looked up to see no one was there. _

_Emily text Hanna quickly and told her what had happened. The blonde raced downstairs and saw Emily who looked as white as a ghost then told her to come in. _

_Hanna looked at the phone and saw it was Maya with a newspaper dated March 2015 with the text I'M A. Then another text came and said, "If I can't kill you, I'll break you heart or make Red the new Black." _

_"Can you really say now that Allie is A? We made a mistake." Emily said and the blonde was beginning to think she was right. _

_Emily went to visit and Allie looked at Em, it was two days later_

_"Your going to be release today, the police don't think it's Spencer or you." Emily said and Alie was stunned then Em lean in to say, "I know who it is. I know who it is now and no one is safe." Emily looked scarer than anythign and Allie was still pissed at her but it was something else. _


	17. Thank You to everyone

_Trying: The Musicial_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part Seventeen_

_Author's Note: _

_This fiction has come toa close._

_Thank you for everyone who read this and made this fiction my personal second most popular one. Thank you lilieyFan 15 especially for your generous reviews including everyone else. _

_To this mystery guest, it wasn't a High School Musicial rip off but it was suppose to be corny in a good way. _

_Now the last two chapters will be it's own fiction but flesh out and will be NAUGHTY in a way. It was involved Jenna and Sydney as well...It will be called BAD TASTE.. iT WILL INCLUDED THE LAST TWO CHAPTER WITH THE SONGS._


End file.
